


Hide And Seek

by YumiTheDragonGirl



Series: Adventures of the Besties [2]
Category: The Secret World
Genre: Based on a True Story, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiTheDragonGirl/pseuds/YumiTheDragonGirl
Summary: Who is the true champion of hide and seek in the Fashion Check cabal?





	Hide And Seek

_ “I can’t find her.” _

 

_ “What do you mean you can’t find her?” _

 

_ “I mean, _ **_I can’t find her._ ** _ ” _

 

_ “She has bright blue hair and tattoos on half of her face.  How hard can she be to find?” _

 

_ “Did you forget how tiny she is?  She can hide practically anywhere.” _

 

Niirah sighed and rubbed her temple out of annoyance.  She and Paw had both come to Seoul at Yumi’s request, which had consisted of a very vague text that only said to come find her.  Of course, the two had already checked her apartment and the main headquarters of the Dragon, neither showed signs of their small friend.  The two of them had been looking around Seoul for almost an hour now, Paw getting more lost than anything due to being unfamiliar with the town beyond Niirah and Yumi’s apartment building.

 

_ “I know, but seriously, it shouldn’t be this hard to find her.  Seoul’s not that big once you’ve walked around enough.” _

 

_ “Easy for you to say.  You  _ **_live_ ** _ here.” _

 

_ “...Let’s regroup at the anima well.  I don’t need another person to look for.” _

 

Niirah felt the whoosh of warm anima-infused air as Paw appeared in the well next to her.  The taller woman flicked her hair out of her face as she turned to her friend.

 

“No luck?” she asked.

 

“Nope, I checked all the bars and cafes around here.  She hasn’t been to any of them all day.”

 

Just then, both of the girls’ phones buzzed.  Yumi had sent them a new text.

 

_ “Come on, you guys  _ **_still_ ** _ haven’t found me yet?  I swear, both of you passed by me at least twice.” _

 

Paw frowned and crossed her arms.  “So she’s somewhere where she can see us running around…”

 

“...She wasn’t hiding in a bush or something by the streets, was she?” Niirah pondered.  “I mean, it would be hard to see her hair between the leaves.”

 

“Nah, she wouldn’t have the patience to sit in a bush for this long,” Paw argued.  “She hates getting stuff tangled in her hair.”

 

Their phones buzzed again.

 

_ “I’d give you guys a hint, but really I’m surprised one of you didn’t hear me laughing at some point.  You were  _ **_really_ ** _ close.” _

 

Niirah thought for a moment.  “I’ve been up and down this street a few times,” she said while gesturing toward the street leading downhill from the anima well.  “She has to be somewhere around here.”

 

“Did you check the police station and the PC place?” Paw questioned.

 

“I thought I did?  Let’s go check again.  You go upstairs, I’ll go downstairs.”

 

The two dashed off towards the building that housed both the local police station and BlackHole PC.  Paw looked around the net cafe, checking under the desks for her sister.  Meanwhile, Niirah quickly scanned the police station, trying to find a familiar face among the officers and detectives.  They gave her a few looks, but mostly ignored her and kept to themselves.  She scratched her head and stepped back outside to meet back up with Paw.

 

“Still nothing?”

 

“Well, she definitely wasn’t in the net cafe.  I even pulled some guys out of their chairs to make sure she wasn’t hiding under their desks.”

 

“Geez, where the heck did that girl run off to…?”

 

The two had started to walk back towards the Dragon base when they received another text from Yumi.

 

_ “OMG NIIRAH, YOU WERE STANDING NEXT TO ME FOR LIKE A WHOLE MINUTE.  HOW DID YOU NOT SEE ME?!” _

 

“...Don’t tell me,” Niirah groaned, turning on her heel and running back towards the police station, Paw following closely behind.

 

The duo arrived once again at the police station, and this time they were greeted by chuckles from everyone present.  One of the detectives pointed at a cubicle against the wall opposite from the door.  Paw peered over the side, then immediately smacked her forehead from what she saw.

 

“...Yumi’s right here.”

 

Indeed, Yumi was lying across the desk, in her full Ninja uniform, holding her stomach from laughter.  She was just short enough to fit on the desk without sticking out past the walls of the cubicle.  Her small frame was easily concealed by the side wall of the cubicle that was facing the window.

 

“I seriously can’t believe you didn’t see me, Niirah,” she said between giggles.  “I didn’t think I was hidden  _ that _ well.”

 

“Hush you,” Niirah huffed.  “You’re just tiny and easy to miss.”

 

“I think we have a new hide-and-seek champion here,” Paw said as she lifted Yumi off the desk.  “So, what did you call us here for anyway, you little menace?”

 

Yumi pulled the Ninja wrap down off her face so she could speak more clearly.  “Oh, I just wanted to see if the two of you could find me if I hid in an obvious place.  I guess I have my answer~”

 

Niirah groaned and Paw practically dropped Yumi on the floor.

 

“I’m sorry, okay?!  I honestly didn’t think it would take this long!” she protested while stumbling back to her feet.  “Look, it’s getting late.  I’ll treat you guys to dinner to make up for it.  Deal?”

 

“Fine, but you’re gonna pay for the drinks too,” Niirah sneered.  Yumi grimaced from the thought, but agreed.  Between her sister and her friend, they were bound to drink until they were content.  Especially after what she had just put them through.


End file.
